1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technology for extending the functionality of a printing apparatus, such as a printer, by installing a plug-in is known. A technology is also known for extending the functionality of a printer driver installed in an information processing apparatus, such as a Personal Computer (PC), from which a print request is issued, by installing a plug-in so as to make the extended functionality of a printing apparatus usable.
In order to print image data using the extended functionality in a print system that includes such a printing apparatus and such an information processing apparatus, a plug-in installed in the printing apparatus needs to be compatible with a plug-in installed in a printer driver.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-260356 discloses a technology for checking compatibility by performing two-way communication with an MFP before printing is performed so as to receive the version of the plug-in of the MFP and then by comparing the version of the plug-in of the MFP with the version of the plug-in of the printer driver installed in the PC.
According to the conventional technology described above, if two-way communication cannot be performed between the printing apparatus and the information processing apparatus, the compatibility of plug-ins cannot be checked.